protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Волшебный мир (песня)
«'Волшебный мир'» (англ. A Whole New World, дословно «Целый Новый Мир») – песня Аладдина и Жасмин, протагонистов мультфильма «Аладдин» 1991 года. Песня исполняется во время полёта на ковре-самолёте в разные страны древнего мира. Лирически «Целый Новый мир» описывает как Аладдин показывает замкнутой принцессе свободную жизнь и пара признается друг другу в любви, пока летит на волшебном ковре. В данном сингле и в титрах мультфильма песню исполняют Пибо Брайсон и Регина Бэлль, но в самом мультфильме и на вручении премии «Оскар» её пели Брэд Кейн (Аладдин) и Леа Салонга (Жасмин). Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Тим Райс * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Бред Кейн (Аладдин) и Леа Салонга (Жасмин), Пибо Брайсон и Регина Бэлль (титры), Андрей Малышев и Анна Позднякова (русский дубляж). Текст песни |-|Английский текст = I can show you the world Shining, shimmering splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Now I'm in a whole new world with you Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter) I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me |-|Официальный дубляж = Вот сияющий мир, бесконечно прекрасный! О, принцесса, ведь ты мечтать не смела с давних пор. Птицей в небо взлететь, но умчит нас за тучи Самый быстрый и лучший этот сказочный ковер. Волшебный мир, чудес не мало встретишь ты. Тут мы с тобой летим куда хотим, и это наше право. Волшебный мир, я верю, сбудутся мечты. Дивный прекрасный край, он словно рай! Слепит глаза от этой красоты! Много здесь чудес увидишь, Что нас ждет впереди, на ковре-самолете Мы в волшебном полете, сердце бьется из груди. Волшебный Мир (Закрой же глаза), Ах, эта сказочная ночь! В небе летаю я, летаю я, Назад вернуться мне уже не хочется (Волшебный мир)! Столько разных чудес И в тишине ночной, летишь со мной. Я лечу в волшебный мир с тобой! Волшебный мир! Полет ночной (Полет ночной), Ушла печаль, И манит в даль, И ты со мной. Видео A Whole New World -- Aladdin -1080 HD- with lyrics|Песня в оригинальном исполнении. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle -HD- Aladdin - A Whole New World -Russian Version-|«Волшебный мир» в русском дубляже. Признание В 1992 году песня «Целый новый мир» победила в номинации «Лучшая песня», впервые и на долго Диснеевская песня выиграла в этой номинации. Таким образом, Алан Менкен получил своего третьего «Оскара». Кроме этого, в 1992 году «A Whole New World» была награждена «Золотым глобусом», а в 1994 — «Грэмми». Интересные факты * Сцена полёта неоднократно пародировалась ￼в других мультфильмах: ** Эпизод «Финеса и Ферба» посвящён путешествию братьев, их отца и друзей на технически модифицированном ковре. ** В мультфильме «Иван-Царевич и Серый Волк 2» Василису Прекрасную Черномор похищает под песню «Красками разными» и несёт её на Край Света по небу. Они также встречают Аладдина и Жасмин на волшебном ковре. ** Серия «Same Old World» (рус. Тот же Старый Мир) мультсериала «Вселенная Стивена» является антонимом названия оригинальной песни. Стивен показывает Ляпис Лазурит ближайшие города во время полёта, тем самым доказывает ей, что Земля может стать её новым домом. * К специальному DVD-изданию мультфильма, супруги Джессика Симпсон и Ник Лаше записали кавер-дуэт песни. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни